


The Jenosi Republic

by GoddessofTirar



Series: The World of Tirar [6]
Category: The World of Tirar
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Elections, F/F, Fantasy, Gender Issues, Imperial Cult, Master/Pet, Misogyny, Multi, Objectification, Other, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, jenos - Freeform, jenosi republic, jenosi state, misognus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTirar/pseuds/GoddessofTirar
Summary: A Republic no more.
Series: The World of Tirar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169990
Kudos: 3





	The Jenosi Republic

The Jenosi Republic was once a thriving merchant republic with enormous influence and wealth throughout the known world. That influence and prosperity remains, of course. But one election, a particular candidate for Consul was a member of the Imperial Cult of Misognus, the state religion of the Republic’s greatest enemy. As a result, many boycotted the election in protest, and this resulted in the particular candidate winning in a landslide. Now, a century later, the Jenosi Republic is more properly known as the Despotic Jenosi State, where women are legally categorized in one of two roles: whore or pet. The people/men of Jenos have never been happier, and as for the women, well, no one has ever bothered to ask their opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Artist:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/1978427


End file.
